Book 1: The Kingdom of Arion
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: Percy has fought in 2 wars, the Titan and the Giant War. Twice, he has survived. But when He realizes his true heritage, the time will come for him to face a battle he cannot win. Rated T just in case-ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ HI this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!... Well I Own the Kingdom Arion, and all the people who live there, but that's it!  
**

**Now, for the** **story!  
**

**Queen Levianna's POV**

I looked around, no one, yet. I looked down on my son. Perseus Skarl. Blessed by Lord Pontus, and Prince of the most important Kingdom of Arion. Arion. I looked at my Companion,

"Are you ready my lady?" She asked.

"Yes, and Sally, what have told you about calling me that? You are my friend. There is no need to go by formalities!"

Sally smiled,

"All right then, _Queen _Levianna."

I just rolled my eyes. _Now, how can we get the Prince to safety, WITHOUT getting caught?_

"I have an idea" said Sally

Sally was born to serve the castle in which I was living in, but Sally was an... odd case, she was blessed by the Primadiol of Memories, no one had been blessed by him in a LONG time, and when she met Sally, well the became inseparable.

"What's your idea Sally?"

"Well, you know that I've always wanted to see Earth, right?''

"Go on."

"Well why don't we ask Lord Tarturus to send the boy and myself to earth?"

I thought this over, Sally _did_ want to see earth, she could take care of him there too...

"But what if you meet someone there? What if they know who you are? What if... you fall in _LOVE? _"

"That won't happen, besides even if I did... you know, I could simply plant memories in his mind so that he thinks that happened, that might even be for the best, you know?"

"I... Suppose, but who would believe that Percy is their son with his Powers?"

"Maybe... Posiedon?"

Once I realized this, an entire plan started to form, once Percy was old enough, I could give him some extra training, then he could come back! He could bring his father out of exile! And after that, he could stay with us!

"Queen Levi? Are you in there? HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO?"

"We'll go with your plan."  
_

We ran through the quiet streets of the Kingdom, when we finally reached the Forbidden Cove, it was almost sunrise.

"Tarturus! Please, we need your help!"

There was a loud rumbling, rocks fell, and the earth shook. And Tarturus emerged.

"Well, my Queen, what gives me the honour of seeing you here?"

I stared at Tarturus in shock, I didn't think that it would be this easy to Summon him!

"Please My Lord! We need your help! My brother-in-law, Jules, has taken over the Kingdom, and with my husband in exile, our son is the Kingdom's LAST HOPE! Please take my son somewhere which he can be safe until the time is right! Please!"

I watched anxiously for his answer, he seemed to be taking his time _JUST _to make me mad!

"I can send you to Earth, but who will take care of the boy?" Tarturus asked.

"I will." Sally stated.

Tarturus frowned, "But If you do this Sally Jackson, you may NEVER return, are you willing to make such sacrifice?" Tarturus asked her.

"Yes." She said simply, "I will."

"Then may it be done." Tarturus pointed a finger at Sally,and after a bright flash of light the baby and Sally were gone. "And as for you, my lady, I will send you back to your castle."

"Thank you, Lord Tarturus!" I said happily.

"It is my pleasure, and may Lord Chaos be with both you and the Boy!"

**Well! First Chapter! What do you think? This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! I'll try and Update Every week, but I'm not making any promises!**

**-_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! did anyone miss me? *Crickets Chirp* no... well fine! **

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing!  
**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS! :(  
**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**_17 Years__ later..._**

I HATE being a demigod. That's it, that's all! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I nearly screamed the last part. Well, lets back up a bit, shall we?

One day, during my last year of school, (I couldn't believe that I made it that far!) my Latin teacher, brought in some replicas of the famous Greek and Roman weapons. Made of rubber of course.

I grumbled about how I've seen all of these before. eventually, I raise my hand saying that I needed to use the washroom, really I just wanted to leave before I fell asleep.

A few minutes later, I hear the teacher say that he forgot one of the most important ones of all outside, Anaklusmos. _Hmm, that sounds like my sword... WAIT THAT IS MY SWORD! Which means..._

I never got to finish the thought. Because someone hit me over the head, and as I crumpled to the ground, I thought I saw someone take my sword out of my pocket. Then, well, if I could remember, I'd tell you. But it was all black.

**Grover's P.O.V.**

I was heading down the halls of Goode High school, I noticed Percy Standing just outside of the Latin Class_._

_That's odd, Latin is Percy's favorite subject. What did he do now? _I wondered.

Then I saw Mr. Thistle come out, my nose twitched, I had a feeling what was about to happen wouldn't be good. So I did what anybody else would do.

No I didn't attack the teacher, nor did I run from the scene screaming my horns off.

Nope, I hid behind the corner and watched in horrified silence as the teacher knocked him out _and_ stole his sword! Wait, NO! IT CAN'T BE! DR. THORN?!

I gasped. Dr. thorn's Head snapped up, looking around. I held my breath, terrified that he would smell me. Dr. Thorn relaxed when he saw nobody, **(A:N/ NOT ANNABETH!)** and stuffed Percy into a sack quickly, he hid him in a cabinet and walked back into his classroom.

I look at my watch,_ 2:12, _Last Period. which means he could get away!

I tore down the hall to the Principals office, Chiron would be there, or maybe Paul! I didn't bother knocking, as I ran in, I saw Mr. Blofis and Chiron talking about something.

"Chiron, Mr. Blofis, I have BAD news!" Immediately both looked alarmed and asked that Ms. Drews leave them for a moment. "What happened Grover?" Chiron asked, gently.

"Y-you see, I-I-I s-s-saw P-p-p-Percy o-o-outside his c-cl-classroom, and I re-re-realized th-th-that i-i-is a-a-actually , and-and... PERCY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I nearly screamed. Chiron looked shocked, and before he could say anything, the bell rang.

**Well! Second chapters up! I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. Oh, and another thing, from now on, before I make a new chapter; I want at least 5 reviews. I don't care what they say, so long as there reviews!**

**-_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo, I'm finally back! I've been working on my other story lately, But I would like to thank:  
**

**IlikeAUs**

**Juusan13**

**Resatice**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**

**I am Mowana son of Morpheus  
**

**SweetSaphira  
**

**For reviewing!  
**

******Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**  


**Percy's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Where was I? Everything was still swimming in and out of focus. Soon I was able to make out the grey stone walls of my cell. Wait... CELL?! I bolted upright, looking around. I definitely wasn't in Hades's Dungeon, because there was a door. Then I remembered. Mr. Thistle, more commonly known as Dr. Thorn. He had taken my sword... and then he must have taken me here! I jumped to my feet, and paced the room, ignoring the pain in my head.

Bars: Not made of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, maybe iron? I banged on the bars. VERY strong, and probably will be hard to break.

Riptide: Someone meddled with the magic, no longer in my pocket.

Chances at escaping: 0.0009 % chance out of 100, in other words: Impossible.

* * *

For the next few weeks, I screamed and yelled myself hoarse, I pounded on the bars 'till my knuckles bled, and my fingers broke. But either I got less food, more torture, or a dead silence. I couldn't decide what was worse, the torture, starvation, or the dead silence. One day, I found a shard of diamond inside the cell. I tried to use that to hack my way through the bars, but it just shattered into my hand, not even leaving a scratch on the bars. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened, two demigods were shoved into the same cell as me.

Both looked very familiar, a dude with blond hair and blue eyes, and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Jason and Thalia, I remembered after staring at them for a few minutes... or at least what felt like minutes.

I think that the guards purposely left those shards of diamond inside, because I saw Thalia pick one up and walk quietly towards the bars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Thals," I said hoarsely.

They both turned to look at me.

Then Thalia said, "Percy? Is that you?"

I nodded painfully, I filled them in on what had happened to me, and they told me how they got here.

"UGH! PERCY, YOU ARE SUCH A KELP-HEAD! Lady Artemis told us that someone kidnapped you, so Jason and I teamed up and-" Thalia was cut off by Jason saying,

"We were taken here." Jason finished for her.

"Hey, Kelp-Head..." Thalia started.

"What Pinecone-Face?" I asked warily

"Why did you say not to try and use that shard of diamond to escape? You want to get outta here, right?"

I grimaced, "DUH! 'Course I wanna get outta here, but I already tried the diamond method. It didn't go very well." I said, holding up my still-bloody hand. "I'm still trying to get some of it out."

Jason's left eye twitched slightly at the sight of my hand, while Thalia just grimaced before yanking out the largest one for me.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" I shouted, cursing in a combination of Ancient Greek, some English, and Latin.

So, yeah. for another week or so I had to put up with Thalia whining about being stuck there, when we were joined by yet some _more_ familiar faces. Piper and Annabeth. Apparently, they had been sent on a mission to find; Jason, Thalia, and myself. Only to get captured by none other than Dr. Thorn.

Weeks later, we were joined by Hazel and Leo, and then Nico. They all told the same story, sent to rescue the missing demigods, and got taken here.

One day, Annabeth finally realized the obvious.

"Hey, guys?" She asked from her little corner.

"What, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, not looking back from the bars.

"Did any of you realize that the only people captured, were the people ofn the prophecy? And all of the Big Three kids?" She asked sounding somewhat like her old self.

"Oh, so you finally noticed? It took you this DAMN long to figure it out?!" Nico nearly screeched at Annabeth, from where he was curled up in a tight little ball.

I hate to admit it, but I had burst out laughing at this remark. And it felt good too, because it felt like I hadn't laughed in years. or was it only weeks? Months? I can't seem to remember...

Nico had lifted up his head to stare at me, but I hadn't noticed. But I did feel his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"What," Nico had whispered; in a dangerously low voice, "Did you just do?"

I continued to laugh. Bad mistake. VERY, bad.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? HUH? HUH?! WHAT DID I DO THAT IS JUST SO _HILARIOUSLY _FUNNY TO YOU?" Nico screeched.

I struggled to speak, "You- you ju-just ye-yelled at Anna-Annabeth, an-and what you sa-said was just so- HAHAHAHAHA!" I collapsed into another laughing fit.

Nico's eye twitched once, and I immediately had a bad feeling.

Nico slowly got up and walked over to me. Then, whether it should have been expected or not, he launched himself at me and put me into a choke hold!

Now, my first thought was; _Holy Hera, this kid is strong!_

My second thought; _Wait, how in Hera's name did he get this strong?_

My last thought; _Wait, he's CHOKING ME! WHAT DO I DO?!_

And as I slowly lost consciousness, I heard Annabeth and Thalia dragging Nico off of me, I also heard someone mention my favourite shade of blue...

* * *

**Annabeth's PoV  
**

Thalia and I were chuckling to ourselves about Nico's little 'outburst', when Jason pointed something out to us.

"Hey, guys? Nico is kinda... Choking Percy right now..." Jason said looking over at Percy, who was currently turning a pretty shade of blue.

Thalia and I turned around. "Hey!" Thalia said, "Isn't that Percy's favourite shade of blue?" She asked, pointing at what could very possibly be my dying boyfriend.

I sighed. Even in a prison cell, Percy just couldn't stay out of trouble, could he?

Thalia and I dragged Nico off of Percy, while Percy drifted into a dreamland that would hopefully not be dangerous for him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood... (Set before Nico got there...)_

* * *

**Travis's PoV**

"Alright campers," Chiron said. "I'm sending Nico to go and find the missing demigods. Anyone who disagrees?" He asked. The crowd stayed silent, though it was obvious that they didn't think he could do it.

"Good luck, Nico!" Conner shouted.

"You can do this!" I added.

After those very few words of encouragement, Nico set off into his possible doom.

Chiron trotted towards us, "Conner, Travis, I'd like a word with you two. Follow me" He whispered.

We silently followed him. _No doubt, we'd be getting Kitchen duty for another month._ I thought sullenly.

We went into the Big House, and then inside Chiron's Office.

"Look," I started to say, "Whatever you think we did, we probably did. Just give us another month of Kitchen duty and we'll be on our way." I said.

Chiron just looked at me. "That's not what I want to talk about Travis. I'm going to give you two a mission."

"A mission?" Conner said excitedly. "WOW!"

"A secret mission." Chiron added.

The two of us both must have looked awestruck, because Chiron chuckled softly.

What do we have to do, Sir?" I asked, going into a mock salute.

He smiled.

"What I want you to do, is to secretly follow Nico. If Nico is captured, don't try to save him, but report back to me. And, if possible, follow him and his captor, and tell us where they've been taken. Understood?" He asked us. We both nodded.

"When do we leave?" Conner asked, simply.

"Whenever your ready." Chiron replied.

After we left Chiron's office, it took a long time to get what we needed without anyone noticing. Twice, someone would ask where we were going. We'd say that it was none of their business, and politely asked them to leave us alone. Once we were past the boundaries, we ran after Nico, surprisingly still within sight. Days later, It happened. Nico was kidnapped. We recognized him as Dr. Thorn. Nico never saw him coming. And in moments, he was stuffed into a sack. It looked like Thorn was taking him to Mt. Othrys. The Titan's Strong Hold.

"Oh, Iris. Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Conner said, tossing in a coin.

"Please show us Camp Half-Blood." I finished for him. The mist shimmered, before showing us Chiron.

"Nico was captured. It looks like they're heading to-" I was cut off when someone hit me and Conner on the head. The last thing I heard was Katie. Screaming that she loved me.

**CLIFF-HANGER! What do you think? Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Tratie myself. But I just _had_ to put that in there! **

**Read & Review**

**~_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******************I'm back! Well, This next chapter will be about what Katie thinks when the Iris Message comes up! Might be kinda short!  
**

******************Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, or HoO!  
**

******************Katie's POV  
**

Where are those Stoll brothers?! I haven't seen either of them for 3 DAYS! No pranks, No Stupid jokes, No NOTHING! And, at dinner, CHRIS was leading the Hermes cabin! I decided to talk to Chiron about this.

"Chiron?" I asked sweetly.

"What is my child?" Chiron responded, distractedly.

"Where are Conner and Travis?" Right then, I knew I struck a nerve. Chiron looked around nervously.

"Oh, them? I don't know dear... Awfully quiet around here, don't you think? Well... I best be off... Goodbye!" Chiron tried to gallop off when the dinner bell struck._ Drat! _I thought to myself as I stormed away from Chiron. _Now how will I find out where Tra- I mean the Stolls are?_

After sacrificing food to my mom, I sat down and played with my food. Clarisse gasped and pointed to somewhere behind Chiron's head. I couldn't believe it! There was Travis, the love of my li- I mean annoyance. And of course, his brother, Conner.

"Nico was captured. It looks like they're heading to-" Travis was cut off when a Manticore hit them both over the head.

"NO!" I screamed, "Travis! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed into the fading Iris message. Yes, I said it. I was in love with Travis. I hid it very well for a very long time. Blowing up at him whenever he pranked my cabin and I, pretending to hate his guts. But now, that he's been kidnapped, I couldn't keep my secret any longer.

"I love you, Travis." I scarcely whispered. Apparently, everyone was still shocked when I yelled out my little secret.

Finally Drew broke the silence.  
"You like Travis? Since when? How com I didn't know? Why didn't _any_ child of Aphrodite know?!" Drew blurted out.

Ah! Such ignorance to what she was born to know! And Lady Artemis still wonders why I turned down her offer of immortality! Oh, bless Drews ignorance!

"Drew," I sighed. "I've liked Travis for a very long time! I just... Hid the fact. And now... He's gone! Will I ever be able to tell him?" I asked, for once looking for advise from a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Well, Hon," Drew said sincerely, "I honestly don't know! I wish I could help!"

_Wow! Drew actually wants to help me? I think she might have hit her head pretty hard! Or maybe She really does want to help. _I thought.

"Well, I am going to ask the gods for help. Perhaps the time for Ancient Laws has come to pass!" Chiron said.

_Oh, Travis... Please come home safely!_

**End of Chapter 5! Now, I have 2 REALLY important questions for you: **

**1: Should this be a full blown Tratie? Or should it just be a one sided Tratie on Katie's side?**_  
_

**2: WHO IS DOCTOR WHO?!  
**

**Seriously. I have NO idea who he is. Please Review!  
**

**~_ Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay. I hate Author notes too, but I NEED you to review! Should it be a one sided Tratie on Katie's side, or not? I want to know what you think! PLEASE tell me! I don't think anyone has written a one-sided Tratie on Katie, but I'm not sure if there should be one.**

**So, tell me what you think!  
**

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	6. Halloween Special

**I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Now, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, so I'm not going to waste your time! But... I have to give Credit to AllenMoyashiWalker! He (Is he a he?) Let me use his character Arratoes! And here's your Halloween Special!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? I don't own PJO.  
**

**Thalia's POV  
**

We've been stuck here for weeks. I swear, some of us are going crazy. Twice, I've had to remind Nico and Jason what had happened. Three times I've had to restrain Annabeth when Leo asks a stupid question. And four times I've had to remind Percy what his name is!

I shook my head as I watched Piper and Hazel start fighting over Leo. Piper already has a boyfriend! Why she's arguing about this, I have no idea. I gripped the diamond shard in my hands, I know, Percy said it wouldn't work, but... I have a different plan.

I crouched in the shadows, waiting for the monster to bring the usual small amount of food, that we were supposedly suppose to eat as if it were a feast.

_3. 2. 1... _I leaped out of my hiding spot and attacked the Telkhine, sending it back to Tartarus. I threw the doors open and gestured for my friends to follow. But they wouldn't move, they just stared at something in shock. My eyes widened in fear when I realized why. I turned around slowly, expecting the worst.

I was right. There he was, Dr. Thorn himself. I stepped back fearfully. Sure I was a huntress, but when you get captured against you own will, and forced into a fearful obedience. You tell me whether or not your scared!

"And now," Dr. Thorn said silkily, "You get to find out what happens when you try to escape!" He said, cheerfully. Rather then dragging me off, he grabbed Percy and hauled him off to some other room

_What have I done?_ I wondered, horrified.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

At first, I had been having a very good nap. I no longer needed, um, Thalia to remind me who I was. Heh heh heh. What? You'd probably forget _your_ name if you tortured! For some reason though, my dream changed.

I was in a beautiful meadow. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the grass was green. it was basically your average paradise. But being a demigod, you learn not to trust Paradise like places. Unless its Calypso's Island.

"_Percy!_" Someone shouted in the distance, "_Percy!_" I turned in the direction of the voice. I was about to answer when a clanging sound woke me up.

I blinked my eyes open. Still in the same stupid cage. Wait, why was Thalia on the _other_ side of the bars? Did she find some way to cut through them? No, that would be impossible, even Hazel and Leo said that they were unbreakable without a gods power.

Dr. Thorn came up from behind Thalia and stayed silent, probably waiting for her to realize what happened. And it didn't take that long either, as she turned around to face him.

"And now, You get to find out what happens when you try to escape!" He said. For some reason, I knew that he wasn't going to take Thalia, but he'd take me. Part of my arm burned, as if it were angry. _Weird, _I thought as he dragged me off. _How could my arm be angry?_

Dr. Thorn tossed me onto the ground. and walked off, but not before saying; "Meet your torturer, Perseus, I believe you'll be seeing him frequently." I stayed silent, waiting about 2-3 minutes before looking up._  
_

"AAHHHHHHHHhhhhh?" I screamed, staring at the... Empty space before me.

"This is my torturer?" I asked, to no one on particular. "An empty space?"

Suddenly, that 'empty' space picked me up and repeatedly threw me onto the ground.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I shouted. rubbing my head.

"Do not insult me again, for your torture hasn't even started yet." The invisible thing said.

"Oh, joy!" I muttered. "Yet another monster who has something against me! Do you even _have a _visible form? Or are afraid to show me your face?" I asked, sneering at what I really hoped was his face.

"Yes." Invisaman said. "I also have a name. So would you please stop referring me as 'Invisaman'? My name is Arratoes. And if you'd like to see my face, I suggest you brace yourself." He said.

Slowly, He appeared before me. Half his face looked like someone stuffed it with stuffing, and then decided to run it over a hundred times, before it looked 'perfect'. While the _other _half... Well, you don't want know.

All I could say was; "Did your plastic surgery go wrong, or something?"

Arratoes glared at me. "No, if you must know, I am in charge of the tortures done in Tartarus."

I tried to get up, Arratoes stepped forward, holding a pair of handcuffs. "What are those for?" I asked, nervously.

"NOW! Its time for your torture!" He said, grinning like the maniac he was.

I gulped.

_I wonder what he's going to do with those... Wait, why is one bigger then the other?  
_

Arratoes tied my arms behind my back, and set me up on a metal chair, and then clamped the larger cuff around my neck. Probably so I wouldn't attempt to run off. I watched as he clamped the other cuff onto a machine of some sort.

Arratoes pressed a button and waited.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

A thousand volts of electricity were coursing through my body, I tried to jump off of the chair. The handcuffs kept me from doing so. It merely did worse damage to my already nearly destroyed mind and body.

I'm not sure when he turned off the machine, or when I stopped screaming. All I remember was him taking a sword and dipping in some water. Now that I think about it, it was probably from the Styx.

Arratoes pressed the sword against my neck, and whispered;

"If you think that this is torture, then you have _no idea_ what I have in store for you."

And with that comforting note of confidence, I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Hours passed, and they still hadn't brought back Percy. _I wonder what exactly they're doing to him?_

Occasionally, we would hear his screams of pain. It both terrified us, and relieved us. Terrified, because we didn't know what he was going through, and relieved, because at least we knew that he was _alive_.

Jason was trying to comfort me, saying that it wasn't my fault, but I found pretty hard to believe. Considering that fact that Nico, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were all screaming that it _was_ my fault.

Some time later, we couldn't hear his screams. We waited a few minutes, but he _still_ wasn't back.

Finally, two Dracanae shoved him back in. Percy didn't even try to stand up. I followed the others, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as it looked.

I was right. It wasn't as bad as it looked. It was worse. I sniffed the air.

"I smell the ozone layer." I said. "I'm pretty sure its coming from Percy."

Nico then stepped forward.

"I sense water from the Underworld. Most likely from the Styx."

Annabeth started to look somewhat like her old self. She ran into a corner, and returned with a bowl of dirty water. She gently poured it onto his wounds and waited.

Percy let out a soft groan, and then lay still.

"I think he'll be fine." Annabeth said flatly. "Come on guys, time for bed."

Everyone trudged to their own spots. I was about to settle down when I looked back at Percy.

_"Percy, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Just hang in there, we'll help you through this! I promise." _I whispered.

**3'rd person's POV**

Thalia's words hung in the air.

_I promise._

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I have an English project to do. I have to make my own civilization! I chose to do Arion 'cause I'm already doing that. So, Yeah.**

**Happy Halloween!**_  
_

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	7. Author's Note (again)

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! BUT I MIGHT BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY! **

**I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! IT JUST SEEMS SO DARK!  
**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! PLEASE!  
**

**THE DECISION NOW RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS!  
**

**NO PRESSURE!  
**


	8. PETITION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our , along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is 's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

HiseaOri

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPCK

yuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

ForbbidenForest

Amazing-Thalia-Grace

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_


	9. please vote

**OK, I really hate author's notes, but so far, NO ONE HAS VOTED ON MY POLL!**

**I know that some people just don't take polls seriously, but if no one votes soon, I'm going to put this story up for adoption, and I really don't want to do that. My cousin has already offered to take over, so I am SERIOUS when I say this:**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, OR THIS STORY _WILL_ BE GOING UP FOR ADOPTION!**


End file.
